phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Cheer Up Candace
Candace feels depressed when Jeremy cancels their date, and Phineas and Ferb try to cheer her up. Meanwhile Perry is accused of committing bad deeds; as it turns out they were Perry Clones created by Doofenshmirtz in order to frame Perry. Read the full summary... Cheer Up Candace Candace depressed.jpg|Candace calls up Stacy for help. Candace_calls_Stacy_about_need_help.jpg Phineas emcees the comedy club.jpg|Phineas headlining the Ha Ha Hut. Baljeet and Lil' Jeet.png|Baljeet doing ventriloquism. Buford as Broccoli Top.jpg|Buford as "Broccoli Top". How about that airline food.jpg|"So, how about that airline food?" Candace_and_Stacy_watching_The_Ha_Hut.jpg FiresideGirlsLaughter.png|The Fireside Girls laughing at Ferb's joke. Stacy_And_Candace_got_a_card_by_bajeet.jpg PnFMixNMingler.jpg|"With the Mix-n-Mingler, you can meet someone every two seconds!" Controlling the Mix'n Mingler.jpg|Phineas controlling the Mix'n Mingler. MixMingleRockout.png|Phineas and Ferb rock out to the "Mix and Mingle Machine" song Jeremy's ice cream cart.jpg|"Jeremy?" Candace and Jeremy in the carriage.jpg|"Oh Jeremy, this was so worth the wait." Well, that was fast.jpg|Well, that was fast. Shlocko visits.jpg candace wonders what shlocko's doing.jpg shlocko suiting candace up.jpg shlocko suiting candace up2.jpg shlocko pulls up chair and mirror.jpg Candace in Clown Uniform.jpg shlocko gives candace a seat.jpg Shlocko pulls out a pie.jpg Now, don't try anything funny!.jpg Shlocko Pies Candace.jpg Shlocko's done.jpg Stacy arrives then.jpg|So, are you ready for some cheering up? Stacy quickly notices.jpg Clown-turned Candace.jpg Clown-turned Candace2.jpg Clown Candace looks in mirror.jpg Clown Candace Screams.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined ''Mix and Mingle Machine Mix'n'Mingle1.png|A Ba-dink-a-dink during the song. Mix'n'Mingle2.png|The Security Guard from "It's About Time!" during the song. Mix'n'Mingle3.png|Danny from Love Händel during the song. Mixminglemachine.PNG Mix and Minglers.png|The Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress during the song. Candace and Stacy on Mix n Mingler.JPG Mix n Mingler starts up.JPG Mix n Mingler.JPG|The Mix n Mingler in action. Candace spinning on the mix n mingler.jpg Candace about to meet the first guest.jpg Glad to meet ya.JPG|Glad to meet ya. Nice to see ya.JPG|Nice to see ya. My uncle owns a pizzaria.JPG|My uncle owns a pizzeria. Hey, I smell muffins.JPG|Hey, I smell muffins! We love to bake em.JPG|We love to bake em. Got any leaves i love to rake em.JPG|Got any leaves? I love to rake em. Here's a maraca, we can shake em.JPG|Here's a maraca, we can shake em. I like your pants.JPG|I like your pants? Here, you can take em.JPG|Here, you can take em. I raise rats.JPG|I raise rats. My tooth fell out.JPG|My tooth fell out. I like to dance when i have the gout.JPG|I like to dance when I have the gout. I like to shoot a bow and arrow.JPG|I like to shoot a bow and arrow. I love to dance just like a pharow.JPG|I like to dance just like a pharaoh. I'm very small, i need a booster.JPG|I'm very small, I need a booster. I'm being followed by a rooster.jpg|I'm being followed by a rooster. Yeah i'm following him.JPG|Yeah, I'm following him. I'm really dull, but you'll like Tom.JPG|I'm really dull, but you'll like Tom. I drew a banjo on my mom.JPG|I drew a banjo on my mom. You'd never know i sport a rug.JPG|You'd never know I sport a rug. You forgot your socks.JPG|You forgot your socks. I need a hug.JPG|I need a hug. I lost 10 pounds.JPG|I lost 10 pounds. I'm into sprokets.JPG|I'm into sprockets. You'll never guess what's in my pockets.JPG|You'll never guess what's in my pockets. I'm tom, i'm keith, i'm sven, i'm rex.JPG|I'm Tom. I'm Keith. I'm Sven. I'm Rex. Esh, eesh eesh eesh.JPG|Esh, eesh eesh eesh. NEXT!.JPG|NEXT! Perry and Doof subplot Agent E and a bulldog agent behind Perry.jpg Due to your reprehensible behavior over the past few days.jpg Perry lookalike knocking over trash can.jpg Another lookalike stealing cash from a truck.jpg Another lookalike throwing cash out of a car window.jpg Another lookalike eating cereal.jpg Looking at the cereal box.jpg We have no choice but.jpg Carl cries out why.jpg Not yet Carl.jpg You are officially discharged.jpg Carl cries out why again.jpg Agents trying to arrest Perry....jpg ...but end up cuffing themselves.jpg Perry presses a button.jpg Perry sprung up by his chair.jpg Agents chasing Perry.jpg A duck agent chasing Perry while carrying a chair.jpg Perry lookalike taking cash to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.jpg Perry looking at lookalikes?.jpg Plata-Proliferator-inator.jpg Agent P looking at his wristwatch communicator.jpg 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' Category: Episode galleries